Socially Awkward
by savvvyy
Summary: Clary has always been considered the kinda weird girl at school. She is treated like a loner but she likes it that way (weird, I know). Will meeting the Lightwood family change everything for her? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary, you have got to see this" Clary Fray was jolted out of her glorious daydream about unicorns, rainbows and god knows what else to the sound of a voice that could only belong to one person.

Simon.

"But aren't we in the middle of English?" Clary asked, not knowing if they had permission to leave or not.

"Seriously?" Simon had an exasperated look on his face "Do you see anyone here?"

Clary finally looked around the room and saw that it was actually quite empty, with no one there except for some weird nerd sitting in the corner.

Simon decided this was the right time to grab Clary by her collar and pull her out of the room.

"Is this necessary Simon?" Clary struggled but couldn't get out of the grip of the boy pulling her.

Simon didn't answer and continued leading Clary around corners and through corridors until he finally stopped and let go of her.

"Are you done?" Clary fumed as she desperately tried to make her clothes and hair look neat. Simon didn't answer and stared open mouthed at the scene if front of him.

The English teacher, Mrs Morales, was yelling at a gorgeous tall girl with long black hair who seemed to be arguing back. They were yelling about something that sounded a bit like the rights that women had and the tall girl seemed to be trying to convince her that she could be as equally smart and talented as men. By the look on Mrs Morales face she wasn't convinced and she looked like she was ready to fight the girl.

Clary looked at Simon, about to ask if they could leave but he was staring open-mouthed at the girl. Clary felt a tiny twinge of jealousy that she had never felt before watching him stare at this other girl.

"Get out of my way" Clary heard a voice behind her and she quickly squeaked and jumped to the side. Two boys pushed past her, towards the argument that was starting to get a bit rough when the girl shoved the teacher and a crowd had started to develop. One of the boys had black hair like the girl so Clary assumed that they were related. The other boy had gorgeous chin-length blond locks and such an attitude just in the way he walked. He must be her boyfriend, Clary thought.

Simon had started to leave as soon as the other boys came over and Clary had to run to catch up to him.

"That's all you wanted to show me?" Clary asked angrily.

"Clary, do you know who they were?" Simon looked at her calmly he spoke. Clary shook her fiery head so Simon continued. "Those were the Lightwoods, they were those kids everyone's been talking about cause they are new here and who knows how long it's been since anyone new has come to the school"

"Yeah... I got know idea who these people are, sorry Simon" Clary looked at him with a guilty expression on her face. "No one really talks to me about gossip, I'm just socially awkward"

"Well looks like you have got to do a little research Clary" Simon had a very amused look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks Later

"Really Simon?" Clary asked, with an awkward smile in his direction.

"Yeah it will be so cool!" Simon looked down at Clary with so much enthusiasm that she almost laughed.

"But Simon, you know I suck at dancing!" Clary pleaded with her eyes while she spoke. "And it's been ages since I have actually gone to one of these things!"

Simon looked at her with mock pity. "It's just a dance Clary, you'll be fine".

Clary just stared at him. He was quite handsome, more than she thought. His cheekbones were high and his hair swept over his face in a cute way. But still, Clary never would of thought that he would ask her to the dance. She always saw him checking out girls as the walked past, especially that black haired girl from a couple of weeks ago that Clary had learned was named Isabelle. She always assumed that Simon would ask her instead of Clary.

"Um... Earth to Clary, are you in there?"

Clary zoned back in with a little gasp. "Oh, sorry, I was just, thinking...".

"Alright then... So do you want to go to the dance with me or not?" Simon asked, looking at Clary with amused concern.

"Oh yeah, uh, sure, I'll go with you" Clary spluttered out, struggling to get the words right because she was still shocked about Simons question.

"Great!" Simon had a happy expression on his face that Clary didn't understand. "I'll walk you to your class then".

Simon immediately started walking off and Clary had to run to catch up on her short legs.

When they got to Clary's class Simon hugged her goodbye and Clary walked into the room. All of the seats were taken except for one next to Isabelle. Clary awkwardly swaggered up to the chair and sat down.

"Uh, hi?" Clary mumbled as she sat down next to the girl. Isabelle looked at her with a blank expression on her face. "Hi..." Clary repeated more loudly. Isabelle acknowledged her by nodding her head and looked went back to doodling on the cover of her book.

Rude, Clary thought.

The lesson was as boring as usual and Clary dozed off halfway through only to be woken by Isabelle at the end of the lesson.

"Wake up, the lesson is over" Clary woke with Isabelle leaning over her.

"What, ugh, okay..." Clary answered groggily because her mind was still only half awake. "What time is it?"

Isabelle looked at the clock. "Half past" She looked back at Clary, wrinkling her nose. "You snore" Isabelle shoved a piece of paper at Clary and stalked out of the room.

Clary watched her leave then opened up the note. It was just an empty piece of paper with some scribbles on one side. Clary looked closer and saw that the scribbles were actually notes from the lesson that Isabelle must of written.

Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was, Clary thought. She got out of her chair and walked out the door only to find Simon and Isabelle making out in the corridor.

Oh, my, god, Clary thought.

**~Author Note~**

**Eeek thanks so much people for reading this! So, so grateful. Please look at my friend Zallania's (ZVCarter) because they are really good and I love them!**

**From Savvy xx **


End file.
